conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Josephine Black
| Died = | Origin = , | Instrument = Vocals ·''' piano '''· guitar | Genre = ·''' | Occupation = Musician '''· Singer-songwriter ·''' Actress | Years_active = 2012—present | Label = London House Records | Associated_acts = | URL = joeyblackofficial.com | Spouse = | Children = | Religion = | Notable_instruments = }} '''Margret Josephine "Joey" Black (born January 12, 1998) is an Isokyrian- musician, singer, songwriter, and actress. Black first gained prominence during her sophomore year in high school with her single Come Around which was #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for two weeks. The record label London House Records offered her a contract which she accepted. She is currently producing her first album, to be entitled Black & White, slated for a December 2016 release. Early life Margret Josephine Black was born on January 12, 1998 to Marion (née Hermanssdottir) and Tobias Black in Dyr Peter, Isokyria. Her mother worked as a part-time nurse while her father worked on an oil rig. From an early age, Black showed an interest in music. Her parents gave her a small piano for her 4th birthday. When she was six years old, her family moved to so her father could advance his engineering career in . Black did not adjust to the move easily, initially. She found it difficult to find friends and she was occasionally the subject of bullying because of her upper-class background. Her school performance suffered as a result. She took solace in her music, which improved as she got older. On her eight birthday, she was gifted a guitar which she learned to play with exceptional skill. She performed at various school recitals and earned the praise of her teachers. To further cultivate her musical skill, her parents built a small recording studio for Black when she was 16. Black used the studio to record singles which she then uploaded to music-sharing sites such as . She gained a large following and her single Come Around went viral, the upload receiving over 45 million views within one month. ''Come Around'' and record signing Her online success caught the attention of the record label London House Records which signed a two-year contract with Black in 2015. She has since released other singles which have been well-received including Alone With You, Freshmen, and Girls Don't Play. In early 2016, Black announced she was working on an album which will be entitled Black & White. Slated for a December 2016 release, Black has promoted the album by releasing teasers on her Soundcloud. Tours Black completed two tours in 2016. The Red & Black Tour took her throughout most of Canada and was launched on April 2 in and ended in London, Ontario on August 11. After a three month break, she launched her Black & White Tour in which had her visit major cities mostly in the eastern United States, culminating in a December 28 performance in , corresponding with the release of the eponymous album. *Red & Black Tour: April 2-August 11, 2016 *Black & White Tour: November 5-December 28, 2016 Personal life Black currently resides in London, Ontario with her parents and is attending the where she is studying performing arts. In an interview with Vanguard, she spoke about the challenges of balancing her education and music career: "Its tough. But its definitely worth it." In March 2016, several tabloid magazines noticed Black and pop star Keith Leavitt were being seen together often, which sparked rumors that they were dating. However, both Black and Leavitt dispelled these rumors. She has dual Isokyrian and Canadian citizenship. Political advocacy Black has used her stardom to draw attention to a number of issues. She has been very critical of the Nororist regime in her home country and has demanded that Chairwoman Stefanic re-examine the government's treatment of LGBT people. In response, the Isokyrian government banned all of her music from being broadcast on national radio. Black has also spoken out against U.S. President . Discography Albums *''Black & White'' (2016) Singles *''Come Around'' (2014) *''Alone With You'' (2014) *''Freshmen'' (2015) *''60 Degrees'' (2015) *''Girls Don't Play'' (2016) *''Xavier'' (2016) *''When You're In Toronto'' (2016) Filmography Accolades Category:Isokyria